


So It Ends

by lady_darkstreak



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_darkstreak/pseuds/lady_darkstreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Jak opened a mouth of full of ivory daggers and roared, eco gathering and crackling like a haywire power station in his hands. Daxter knew what was about to happen and that trying to stop it was pointless. Inky pools of hatred stared at him as those hands where brought toward the earth and all Daxter could do was throw his arms up in a useless attempt to save himself from the dark bomb.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Ends

So It Ends

 

“Torn! No! You can’t do this!”

A harsh backhand was Torn’s immediate answer, followed by a rough grip on Daxter’s collar. “I’m out of options runt! And you fucking know it!” he shoved, sending Daxter into the grasp of the nearest FG.

“Please Torn! Please! You can’t! let me ta-“

“let you what? Talk to him?” the commander cut in. “we tried that, it didn’t work. He doesn’t remember you!”

Tears welled and Daxter didn’t even try to stop them. “don’t kill him. Please Torn. H-he’ll snap out of it…”

Torn turned his back on Daxter and barked further commands at his troops. They almost had him… they just needed to drive him back a little further. His hand went up, a signal for the snipers to ready their shots.

But before the final signal could be given, a redheaded blur shot past him and headed right for the danger zone. Torn swore but didn’t lower his hand. This had gone on long enough, over twenty-four hours of dark eco crazed carnage. Too many innocent lives had been lost. Jak had finally lost control of himself. The time Torn had hoped would never come was here. Jak had to go down. Regardless if the recently humanised Daxter got in the way.

He signalled and a single shot rang out, a signal for his men to pull back enough to let the snipers do their work. The Freedom Guards had managed to get Jak into a corner and now it was time to end it.

A sigh, and Torn signalled his snipers. Shots fired. He looked away.

 

\---

 

“JAAAAK!” Daxter ran as fast as his legs could carry him and was sure it was faster then he’d ever run in his life. He pushed through the wall of guards without resistance and was suddenly closer to Jak than he expected to be. The snarling rage of eco demon was just an arm’s length away and his expression didn’t change upon seeing his childhood friend. Just like last time. When some quick reactions from Torn had saved the redhead from the full force of Jak’s talons and rather than be sliced in half, he was left with shallow bloody lines across his chest. 

Jak opened a mouth of full of ivory daggers and roared, eco gathering and crackling like a haywire power station in his hands. Daxter knew what was about to happen and that trying to stop it was pointless. Inky pools of hatred stared at him as those hands where brought toward the earth and all Daxter could do was throw his arms up in a useless attempt to save himself from the dark bomb.

 

\---

 

Daxter coughed and the movement hurt his lungs, which made him cough and gasp, clutching at himself in pain until it subsided enough for him to take in a breath that didn’t feel like it would spilt him in two. He had no idea where he was and he was fuzzy on the details of what had happened to get him to wherever he was. It was almost completely dark, but somewhere over to his right, sparks danced from live wires, casting irregular shadows about what Daxter could make out as collapsed ruin. A basement, maybe. It was hard to tell but it felt as though he was underground. The memory of what happened piecing itself back together in his mind. Jak releasing his dark bomb must have punched a hole in the ground, collapsing the building he was cornered against on top of them. It was some sort of miracle they’d been buried and not crushed.

There was a sound that he couldn’t make out. A scrapping mixed with a rumbling and Daxter sat up, testing how much he could move. Everything hurt but the core of his being told him that he needed to move, to find a way out of here. His leg was under rubble, a bit of shoving and he was free but trying to stand sent a wave of nausea through him. He waited it out and looked around again.

That scraping sound continued but the rumbling got louder and was joined by the occasional hiss. Daxter peered over the debris and his suspicions were confirmed. Jak was there, alive but not in good health. Nor had he revert back yet. The dark eco cracked off him in time with sharp movements, his left arm hung useless and bloody at his side and his clothes were torn, his armour cracked or missing. One of his horns had been snapped in half and bled dark blood down the side of his face. His attention was above him. A small pinprick of light that was too far out of reach. One handed, he was trying to climb out and failing. His claws scrapping along stone as he couldn’t use his other arm to help climb up, his progress was at a stalemate.

Daxter honestly didn’t know what to do. He was glad that Jak was still alive but walking up to him was probably a bad idea. Considering that Jak almost killed him twice now. He took a step and his leg gave out on him, a cry of pain escaped him before he could stop it and a hand flew up to cover his mouth. Silence. He did not want Jak to find him.

The seconds passed and it was clear that Jak either didn’t hear him, or was choosing to ignore him. He peeked out again. Jak was still trying to climb his way to that small spot of light and failing. Daxter watched his last effort before Jak slumped to his knees, a small whine escaped him. In pain or defeat, Daxter couldn’t tell. He wanted to go to Jak, to help him. But he also didn’t want to be ripped in half.

Why didn’t Jak recognise him anymore? Daxter had always been able to stand next to him in dark mode without fear. As both ottsel and human, he’d never had to fear Jak before. Of course, Jak had never been in dark mode this long before. It was like he was stuck and the dark eco had taken all that was him away and left nothing but the raging beast behind. But Daxter knew his friend was still in there. He just had to reach him somehow..

Jak curled up on his side, hugging his bloodied arm and making soft sounds. Daxter made his way out from his hiding place, leaning against everything in reach to help take the weight off his leg and slowly made his way towards Jak.

“Jak? Buddy?”

No answer. Not even a hint that he’d been heard. Daxter knew how good Jak’s hearing was in dark mode, so not getting a reaction from him was worrying. He chanced getting closer until he was within reaching distance. This close, he could better see the damage that had been done to his friends body. His arm was a mess. Blood slowly leaked from different points, a few of those points looked like they were bullet holes, the rest, Daxter simply couldn’t tell in the low light. He repeated Jak’s name a few more times but still Jak just lay curled in on himself, alive but not well.

Jak’s knee was the closest thing to him and he touched it lightly, trying to let him know he was there. Instantly, Jak twisted away from him and was snarling with all the love of a nightmare chainsaw. Daxter held his hands up, an attempt to show Jak that he was friend. It didn’t work. Already weak and exhausted from his earlier efforts, Jak didn’t so much as lunge at him but awkwardly fall in Daxter’s direction. Those obsidian talons thunking against the ground just inches from him.

Daxter backpedalled and his leg gave out on him again and he just fell. If Jak got to his feet, Daxter was done for. Arms came up to shield himself but the attack never came. Though the snarling never stopped and Daxter chanced a look. Jak was still where he’d fallen, good arm extended towards the redhead, claws scaping the ground and cold gaze firmly locked on him. But Jak didn’t seem to want to make another attempt at moving, something Daxter was grateful for. Even as badly wounded as he was, Jak could still rip him apart if he chose to.

“Jak. Jak please, yer gotta listen to me please. Yer need to calm down. Get back to normal. Torn’s going to be looking for you. He wants you dead.” He shuffled to sit properly. Jak wasn’t making a move to attack him so Daxter used the opportunity to talk to him as much as he could. “he wont take the chance that you died in this..” he glanced around at where they were. “cave in?” he head shook. Proper terms didn’t matter right now. What mattered was getting Jak back to normal and as far away from Haven as possible. There was simply no way anyone was going to let him live after what he’d done. Always his rage had been turned on the enemy, the KG or the metal heads. These days, the KG were gone and the metal heads few. Maybe that’s what caused him to snap? Lack of an outlet for the eco demon. Less enemies to fight, less play time for Darkie. Pent up rage bubbled over a forced Jak to become the very thing he was afraid of becoming.

“y-yeah kill so many of them Jak…” tears welled as Daxter remembered the innocent that fell, the ones too slow to run to safety and the children that had been lost in the panicked crowd only to have Jak be the one who found them. It was so easy for him, the confused, scared crying led him right to them. Like a dinner bell over a steak. Daxter would never be able to get those images, those sounds, out of his head. Yet for all that, he still didn’t want his best friend dead. Couldn’t want it. No matter what he’d done, Daxter wanted him to live. But no one else would be so forgiving, least of all Torn. Jak had saved so many during his life, now it time for someone to save him.

The commander had already given Daxter his chance to talk Jak down and he’d failed. Now Torn was moving onto his failsafe. A group of specially trained men with high powered rifles, firing simultaneous shots to rip through all of Jak’s vitals in one blow. But it would seem that Jak had foiled that plan with his dark bomb. But Daxter knew that Torn wouldn’t rest until he found a body. A building collapsing on top of them wouldn’t be enough for the elite guard.

Daxter babbled on, saying anything he could to get Jak to calm down but Jak was just staring at him, claws twitching and the rumbling of his growl a constant sound. The indication that he was even hearing anything Daxter was saying simply wasn’t there and Daxter wondered for the first time if maybe Jak was actually deaf to him.

“Jak? Can you even hear me?” Daxter pointed at his own ear to demonstrate.

The growling stopped and a long slender ear twitched.

“you.. you can’t hear me, can you?”

The growling returned and this time, Jak used his good arm to get himself up on his knees. His useless arm hung from his body, dragging along the uneven ground and he crawled forward.

This time, Daxter didn’t try to get away. He held out his arms with a smile. “It’s okay, Jak. It’s okay..”

 

\----

 

Torn shouted more orders. He didn’t care how long this took, if his men had to dig through the rubble all night, then so be it. He was not going to walk away and claim Jak was dead until he had seen the body for himself. He would put a few rounds into his skull to make sure and have him cremated immediately. He would take no chances. There was no rule book on how to deal with whatever Jak was, the man had survived things that were deemed impossible. Like a dozen specially trained snipers…

Whatever Jak had done in that spilt second as his men pulled their triggers, it had been explosive and violent enough to topple the immediate area on top of him. Some men claimed it was the “dark bomb” a finishing move Torn had hear of, but never seen for himself. Whatever it was had caused mass amounts of damage and killed dozens.

Some of his snipers claimed they had gotten their shots but most where honest enough to say they weren’t sure. Either way, a body, dead or alive, had to be found.

An FG approached him with quick steps and a salute. “Sir, we found something.”

Torn followed him and was lead to what equalled a hole in the ground. He didn’t bother asking what they had found; he climbed through the opening and entered the semi-dark and what waited for him within.

What he saw made him stop. Jak had his fangs buried deep in Daxter’s jugular, holding onto him with just one arm. His jaw had clamped down and locked in place. He wasn’t tearing at flesh or even making a single sound, he just had his eyes closed and teeth buried in pale flesh. The blood wasn’t even flowing anymore, it had run down and pooled under them. He didn’t dwell on why Jak didn’t open his eyes and look at him as he approached, or why it seemed like Jak didn’t even know he was there at all. Torn upholstered his gun and pointed it between Jak’s eyes. If it was anyone else, Torn would have said they were fatally wounded, but this was Jak. He would probably recover from his injuries. There was no room to take that chance.

He fired and the force of it sent Jak’s head back, finally letting Daxter go to fall to the ground, ink pool eyes wide. The clip was emptied into Jak’s brain and the once hero crumpled, like the stings cut on a puppet. Torn took his second gun and emptied that into Jak’s heart, still pulling the trigger even after it clicked several times.

The red haired youth wasn’t moving, he was long dead. Eyes glazed over and an odd smile on his face. He had survived the war, the dark makers, the wasteland and all its horrors. He had travelled time and kept promises no one else could. He had faced fear and danger, survived the collapse and even lived for a while in Jak’s company after. When it came down to it, he was probably the bravest and stupidest man Torn had ever known.

Torn’s thoughts never tried to dwell deeper on the bond these two renegades shared. He never asked why Daxter had smiled through his death or why Jak had ever put up with the runt in the first place. There were many things he should have asked but never did. But in the end, when he watched the pyre burn high, he only knew it was right to burn them together.

Even if he never knew why. 

 

end


End file.
